


Criminally good

by Kinogirl



Series: Roman and Shadow Stories [2]
Category: PinkTale, Shadowtale - Fandom
Genre: Family Fluff, KidRoman, Mafiaverse, Older/PapaShadow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27635378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinogirl/pseuds/Kinogirl
Summary: When Shadow ran from Webdings' mafia crew he took Roman with him.Taking care of his sister while still doing crimes was tricky but manageble.But one day, two kiddo's would change their lives for the better.
Series: Roman and Shadow Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020159
Kudos: 4





	1. Resposibility

Shadow had no choice...He had to leave. Webdings was becoming mad with her power, she was going to put him and Roman in terrible danger. So he ran, took his sister and ran. Far far away from the huge city to a smaller town. He didn't know anything better, he only knew how to be a criminal...   
Still he needed to feed his sister, she needed him.   
He could do this.

* * *

"Right I'm heading to work, be good okay?" Shadow asked as Roman looked up to him "okay..." She said sounding upset. He sighed "please don't, we can't keep any pets." Roman just stared at her drawing pad numbly.  
He felt like a jerk, still he left.

Work was hard, but it was worth the money...Even if the crimes were bad on his soul. He was heading toward home, almost passing by the dark alley before he stopped when he noticed something move in the dark. He turned to the alley, preparing his magic. Webdings wasn't someone you can anger and steal from.  
"Come out" Shadow said walking into the alley, he heard a scared whine which confused him, until he reached near the end and spotted the ~~cutest~~ odd sight in front of him. Two little girls wrapped in rags, one had dirty pink hair, the other a mucky blue like pond water.

Shadow dropped his guard and magic, it was just some kids. "You two shouldn't be here, go home" he said harshly. The pink one gave him a glare that froze him, made him feel...Something?  
What was it?  
He shook his head, backing up slightly. He should just leave them there.

~~His soul cried out.~~

No...No he wasn't.

~~But they are alone.~~

Shut up, he couldn't.

Do it for ROMAN.

Shadow came to his senses, he stared at the girls and sighed. Maybe...Maybe he could handle it. He knelt down "hey, it's okay...Let me help you" he said holding out his hand. The pink one seemed unsure, it made sense after he was so harsh. The blue one though finally wasn't shaking and reached out for his hand. His soul did a flip when she grabbed it and smiled at him with those blue eyes.  
Oh god he was weak...He came closer and picked the two up.

Roman was sure to be happy.

* * *

Well he was right.

Roman danced around him like Gyftmas came early, he helped the girls get clean, being respectful to not wash areas he knew was private. He was shocked as their hair almost was glowing now they were more clean. The two girls hadn't spoken a word. Maybe they were mute?

Roman grabbed the pink ones hand "can I have this one?" She asked as Shadow sighed "Roman she is a human, not a pet" he said as Roman blinked "oh can I keep her?" She asked properly. Shadow laughed "what about the blue one?" He asked as Roman smiled "I think she wants you" she said with a giggle.  
Roman had a point, the blue one seemed to not want to be far from him, gripping his trousers.

Still though they needed names...Unless they had names?  
"What do we call them?" Shadow asked Roman, curious what she'd think of.

Roman stared at the two, like they were a complex puzzle "pink, candy, cotton, floss, light, joy" she said until the pink one jumped slightly as Roman repeated the last word, Shadow sighed "okay Joy it is, what about you?" He asked the blue one.

* * *

When Roman and Joy ran off as Roman wanted to show Joy her room. Shadow picked the blue one up, sitting her on the table as he sat on a chair. "Let's see...Blue, sea, ocean, pond" he said deciding to try and make a name from those things.

Ocean. N is a good start. Sea. Nea? No...Nee. Nee is good. But maybe a little more? Blue...Neel...Hm.

Neela?

"You like Neela?" He asked as the blue one seemed to brighten at the name. Heh cute...

~~Did he really just?~~

"Neela it is...I'll take care of you" Shadow said, his hand stroking her blue hair "I promise" he said.


	2. Days pass by

Days passed by slowly, the girls still didn't talk yet and Shadow didn't have the money to grab human stuff like shampoo and clothes. He was thankful that when he bought Roman a bed he bought an adult one for when she grew up. They could all fit in there and sleep.

The couch was Shadow's personal bed, yes it was small and uncomfortable, but better than the floor.

* * *

Shadow finally received a new job, so he'd have some money "Roman I gotta head out, can you look through your old clothes to give to them?" He asked as Roman smiled "yep I will, have fun" she said. Roman ran to her room as Joy and Neela followed, Roman began to look through her old clothes.  
"Hm let's see..." She said pulling out an old lavender top and skirt, it was the last clothes she wore when he took her far away from Mother...She didn't need them anymore. She preferred the clothes that Shadow wore.

"Here Joy, this will suit you" she said handing Joy the clothes as she searched again. "Blue, blue" she muttered not finding anything suitable but smiled. "I got a onesie, she said as she closed her clothes closet and pulled out a drawer of pyjamas. She pulled out a light blue onesie with a giggle "I think Shadow will approve" she said handing it to Neela.

* * *

Shadow was happy to be home, work was tough. But he had everything that humans needed, he'd need to remember to check on their food supplies. With two extra mouths it won't last as long, luckily humans can eat monster food so there was no need to buy human food.  
He opened the door, dropping the bag near the counter "come help" he said as he sat on the kitchen chair just as Roman and the girls walked in. Roman and Joy headed to the bags as Neela pulled herself up onto the other chair and onto the table noticing that Shadow had fallen asleep.

She gently poked his cheek as he snored quietly, Roman looked to Shadow "asleep already?" She asked with a giggle "must have had too much fun" she said as she opened the fridge to cook quick meals in the microwave. Neela gently stroked Shadow's head as he slept peacefully.

* * *

He woke up when he could smell food, seeing the microwaved monster food, he grabbed a fork. Looking up to the others and smiling as they were already digging in. Neela smiled as she quickly scooped up some food on her fork and held it out to him. "Ah no that's yours. This is fine for me" he said as Neela pouted and just held it closer to him.  
He blinked and sighed "okay, okay" he said as he ate the food off Neela's fork with a pleased hum "tasty, thank you" he said as he began to eat his own. Neela smiled and went back to eating her food.

Once the food was done, Shadow just realised that Roman gave Neela her old bunny onesie.  
Oh his soul...

It was too cute, he smiled "Neela come here" he said, Neela walked over curious. Shadow reached over and flipped the hood up, covering her blue hair revealing the cute bunny ears.  
TOO CUTE!  
WHY WAS IT SO CUTE?

Joy walked over amazed, she seemed like she wanted one. Shadow chuckled "next time I head out, I'll try to find one" he said. Roman giggled as she hopped, Neela stared and followed hopping herself as Joy followed along.  
Shadow smiled as he watched his kids play...

His kids?  
Well...He did take them in...

Though...What if they had family?  
 ~~Family doesn't just leave you on the streets.~~

Shadow shook his head, he can't think like that. Surely someone will say something.  
Surely they will leave?

* * *

Shadow laid on the couch, the others sleeping in the bedroom. His mind swirling with thoughts. Before he didn't need to think of the future.  
He was a killer, Roman was going to become the next leader of Webdings mafia gang. But now?

The future held many possibilities, Roman can be anything. She could leave him too...He could be all alone.  
No one to talk to.  
No one to care for.  
 ~~No need to hide the pain.  
No need to hide the tears.  
No need to live.~~

He was shocked from his thoughts by a tug on his trouser leg he sat up and noticed Neela staring at him. "What's up? Did you have a bad dream?" He asked as Neela climbed up onto the couch and stared at him with those eyes.  
No way that she knew he was suffering...Right?

Shadow sighed as he opened his arms up and Neela crawled onto him to snuggle. Shadow stroked her hair gently "it's okay, you're okay...Shhh" he whispered, Neela looked up "o...Kay?" She said quietly as Shadow stared at her stunned.  
"Someone talks now?" He said with a smile Neela blinked and reached to stroke Shadow's head "yore o-kay" she said. Shadow was frozen...She knew...Somehow she knew.

He felt tears fill his eyes and for the first time in a long time, he cried.  
It was okay to cry.  
He had Neela...  
She won't judge him.

It's okay...


	3. Talking hurts

When Roman learned that Neela was starting to talk. She was very excited to teach her new words. "Don't teach her anything I used to say to you" Shadow said with a glare, "I won't" Roman whined as she dragged Neela to teach her words. Shadow sighed as he petted Joy's head "you are in charge" he whispered as Joy nodded and saluted him making Shadow chuckle. Time for work...And a little shopping trip...

* * *

Roman sat Neela onto the floor "okay so...I can't teach you rude words. Papa Shadow would get mad at me" she said as she grabbed her old alphabet letters she used when she was learning how to spell and speak. Neela stared curious "papa?" She said as Roman giggled "I was kid-" She paused and smirked.  
She was basically the teacher, she could make Neela call Shadow something that would HURT.

Oh yes...It was going to BREAK him.

* * *

Joy gasped when Shadow gave her a onesie. Joy ran to the bedroom to change as he shook his head. He put away some food, something a little better than microwaved meals...The girls needed a proper meal now and then.  
A familiar tug pulled at his trouser leg, he looked down and saw Neela, staring up at him "what's wrong?" He asked curious as he knelt down to her level. "Papa?" Neela said in the cutest tone possible.

**CRACK**

Oh god...That hurt, the utter cuteness.  
He wasn't sure being called 'father' was a good idea.

"Ah...Well, I'm not really your-" He said before noticing Neela's eyes tearing up "Dad?" She said in an even cuter voice.

**BOOM**

Welp...This was his life now...  
"Okay then...I'm Dad...Well the Dad you have anyway" Shadow said as Neela smiled and hugged Shadow...Well tried, she was small so she couldn't reach much around him. But it was still a nice hug and the best one ever.

* * *

Roman smiled watching from the hallway, she was sure to be berated later but it was worth it. He deserved it...Roman headed to her room spotting Joy running out in her fox onesie. Roman smiled "oh noooo a scary fox" she said with a giggle. Joy blinked and pouted "nice" she said. Roman smiled "oh nice? I didn't teach you that word" she said as Joy stared "nice, nice" she said again.  
Roman blinked "okay I get it Joy, you're nice..." She said as Joy sighed, Roman didn't get it.

Nice?  
Joy nice?  
Was it some sort of code?  
Joyce?

...NAH probably just a word Joy liked to say. She was overthinking things.


	4. Fair

Today was a lucky day. A fair had come to the town, even more lucky. Kids got in for free.

  
Shadow paid his fee and led his kids inside, it wasn't too big but still had a lot. There was some cute rides free for the kids, food like cotton candy, chocolate apples and hotdogs. As well as the fair games. Shadow could already tell that a majority was rigged.  
He knew his kids deserved prizes and lucky for them, he knew the tricks of fair games. Roman instantly ran to a nearby food stall and Shadow shook his head knowing what she wanted.

"CHOCOLATE, CHOCOLATE!" Roman sang loudly as Shadow paid for a chocolate apple "you happy now?" Shadow joked as Roman happily munched on her chocolate apple with a hum. Joy was very excited to go on fun rides but Neela was more shy. "Hey Roman, why don't you and Joy go on some rides while me and Neela win some prizes" he said. Roman nodded "okay, can we have money for more food?" She asked as Shadow glared for a minute before giving some money to Joy "she's in charge because I know what you are like" Shadow said as Roman stuck out her tongue before taking's Joy's hand and running off.

* * *

Shadow took Neela's hand and scoured over the games, he was trying to find one that wasn't rigged, or one that looked nice that they would give Neela a prize even if she lost...Sadly for Shadow, Neela had her eyes set on a blue bunny plushie. Of course it was rigged.  
Shadow could tell from the other people trying to land rings on the bottle, Shadow smiled "I'll win it for ya" he said as he stretched his arms out preparing as he paid for a game.  
"Remember monster, no magic" the carnie said as Shadow rolled his eyes, he didn't need magic.

He took a careful aim and threw the ring landing it on the bottle perfectly "easy I'll take the blue bunny plushie" Shadow said as the human gave him the prize which Shadow passed to Neela and smirked as he paid for another game. The human seemed astounded but took his money with a smirk, giving him the ring back. Shadow smirked back as he took another careful aim and threw landing perfect again. "WHAT!" The human yelled "no way, you're using magic" he added.  
Shadow smirked as he shook his head, summoning a string of light purple "my magic is easy to see" he said, granted he was lying he did know other magic that was more subtle.

The human glared "fine, what do you want?" He asked as Shadow pointed to a pink sheep plushie, he then picked up Neela "do you want to give it a try sweetie?" He asked as Neela nodded and Shadow placed the money down.  
Shadow helped Neela with the aiming, though he knew she wouldn't make it...Without help of course.

So he stared at the ring, pouring magic into it, then allowed Neela to throw it, his magic kept it stable in the air as it gently glided across and gently onto a bottle, the human was about to yell but paused at Shadow's death glare "J-JUST TAKE TWO PRIZES AND LEAVE, PLEASE!" The human said terrified. Shadow picked two more plushies, helping Neela down and carried all the wins as he bought balloons.

* * *

When Roman and Joy came back with cotton candy, they were so happy to see the prizes "Neela won them" he said as he petted her head gently causing Neela to blush, Roman and Joy took their respective balloons from Neela as Roman gave Neela cotton candy.  
Shadow smiled, he was happy that his girls were happy.

Also it was fun to make that human squirm.


End file.
